


San Antonio

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [5]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: Season 4 finale follow up.





	San Antonio

They were on the bus back to San Antonio Memorial, the two doctors had barely spoke since T.C arrived earlier in the day and Jordan was happy they finally had a moment to themselves.

"Why did you really stay?" Jordan asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Like you said San Antonio needs me." T.C replied, looking over to the woman sat next to him.

"T, you do realise I wasn't really talking about destinations." Jordan said softly, suddenly getting nervous.

"I know, but you were right. Amira, she doesn't need me, you don't need me either Jor. You don't need anyone, but I need you. It's you and me against the world, it's been like that since we got together, all those years ago." T.C explained.

"She didn't tell you." The young woman sighed.

"Tell me what?" T asked confused.

"T, Amira isn't getting better, the treatment isn't working as well as they thought it was." Jordan explained.

"Actually, she did tell me. Right before she told me to stay here and fight for the woman I love." He replied.

"The woman you love?" Jordan asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Yeah, which is why when we're back at S.A.M. I'm gonna go to Mollie and tell her how much I love her." He smiled.

"Wait, what!?" She yelled, shocked.

"I'm kidding. I love San Antonio too much." He laughed.

"I love you too." Jordan smiled.

"Let me take you out. On a proper date, like we went on all those years ago."

"Pick me up on Friday at 4."

\---  
A few days past and Friday came, Jordan was sat on the floor of her bedroom in front of her closet, struggling to decide what to wear. T.C text earlier saying he was taking her for an early dinner, but refused to say anything. It was 10 minutes before the woman decided it was time to call her best friend. Gwen.

"Hey, beautiful!" Gwen answered the phone.

"I need your help!" Jordan shouted down the phone.

"Calm down, J. What's up?" Gwen asked her friend.

"Me and T.C made up. And before you say anything, he won't hurt me again, I trust him. Now I need help figuring out what to wear." Jordan explained.

"Relax, I won't judge as long as you're happy. Where are you going?"

"That's the problem. He wants it to be a surprise, so he refuses to tell me. I do know that he's taking me to dinner somewhere."

"What about the sexy, white summer dress. The one with the low v-neck."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course. It's sexy, but doesn't reveal too much and it'll look good no matter where you go. Now get dressed, put your face on an try not to jump the dude in the elevator."

"I won't we both have a shift later."

"Okay, bye gorgeous."

"Bye, Gwenny. I love you" Jordan smiled.

"Love you too. Don't have too much fun tonight." Gwen laughed and hung up.

Jordan threw her phone onto the bed and got the dress out, she also pulled out a pair of white heels and a black leather jacket. Jordan curled her hair, done her makeup light and put the outfit on. Just in time for the doorbell to ring. The brunette quickly grabbed her purse and phone before rushing to the door.

"Hey, you look beautiful." T.C greeted.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Jordan replied, biting her lip nervously.

"We should get going." T.C told her.

Jordan nodded and let the man lead her to his car and drive them to where eve he was taking her. It was 5 minutes before he parked the car at a park. She looked around confused. Why were they at a park?

"T, I thought we were going to dinner." Jordan said confusion in her eyes.

"We are, I never said where though." He replied and got out of the car.

He opened the door for Jordan and helped her out of the car, before opening the back door and getting out a picnic basket.

"Can't forget dinner, can I?" T.C asked, joking.

"A picnic?" Jordan laughed.

"You always said you like the simple things in life." He explained.

"Which explains why I like you." She smirked.

"Hey, we can always get back in the car and forget all about this."

"No, I'm kidding. I appreciate it, you didn't have to go through all this effort. I'd have been happy with a crappy meal in the hospital restaurant."

"Don't get too excited. You haven't saw what's in the basket yet."

They both laughed and walked through the park, finding somewhere to sit. T.C unrolled the blanket onto the grass and sat down, pulling Jordan to sit next to him. As they ate the conversation flowed nicely, just like it always had, between the two of them.

"Thank you for today, T. I'm happy we decided to give this another go." Jordan smiled. The two of them now stood next to T.C's car outside the hospital after they rushed from the park half an hour before the shift started. Jordan still wore her summer dress and T wore his jeans and button down.

"Third times a charm, right?" T.C laughed.

"Yeah, right. I really want it to work with us this time." Jordan smiled.

"It will, because there is no way in hell I am letting you go again." He said trapping Jordan between him and the car.

"I love you, T." She whispered.

"I love you too, and I wish we could stay here but we're gonna have to go change."

"Just kiss me first."

T.C smiled and leaned down to kiss Jordan. Their lips met in a slow, but passionate kiss. Jordan moaned as he pushed her against the car door slipping his tongue into her mouth. They pulled apart gasping for air.

"After work, you're taking me home and we're definitely finishing this." Jordan gasped.

"I'm totally okay with that."


End file.
